Determined To Succeed
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Adrian Pucey was determined to succeed in getting Harry Potter to date him. Written for Psychology Assignment 12 on HSOW&W forum! Don't like Slash don't read!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's for Psychology Assignment 12 on HSOW&W forum! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

 **Task:** Write a story using one of the above personality types heavily on your main character. Make sure you read the personality types carefully, and try to match your character to them. Try and use at least five of the bolded traits. You can write more than once if you like, but it is one personality type per story.

Choleric: These people are very **practical** and they make for naturally gifted **businessmen**. Constantly **looking for opportunities** and always **working on themselves** , they build successful businesses that **thrive and benefit others**. They are **goal-oriented** and have a **wonderful focus** as they work. They are **skeptical** and **do not trust easily**. They need to **investigate the facts on their own** , then **analyze** them. Choleric personality has great **problem-solving skills**. They act **bold** and **self-confident**. People with this temperament are **determined to succeed** and despite the fact that they set the high standards and work long and hard, they are **rarely satisfied** with the time and effort they spent on their projects.

 **Traits Used:** Goal-oriented, investigate the facts on their own, bold, self-confident, determined to succeed

 **Word Count: 880 Words  
**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Adrian Pucey was goal-oriented and once he had a goal in mind he was determined to succeed no matter how long it took or how much work it took. In his fifth year at Hogwarts he had decided that he was going to date Harry Potter and he set out to make sure that would happen. He may have been a Slytherin but that didn't mean that he had to be a mindless sheep and follow the self-entitled Dark Lord. Just because he was a Slytherin didn't mean that he had to believe in the supposed Pureblood Supremacy many of his housemates believed in. He thought for himself and he always made sure that he investigated the facts on things he learned himself because he wanted to make sure that he knew the truth of things and not just what someone wanted him to believe.

In his sixth year, he was pissed when Harry Potter's name came out of the Goblet of Fire because anyone with a lick of common sense could see that the younger boy was scared. When he saw some of his fellow Slytherin's and even some Gryffindor's needling Harry he stalked up to them and glared at them all. "I do believe that you all have just proven to Professor Snape that you lot are nothing but a bunch of dunderheads. Do you really think that Potter put his name into that stupid cup? He has more sense than everyone else and stayed the hell away from the damn thing all day. Besides if you all weren't so stupid you would have realized that the magical oath he had taken two days ago proved that he didn't enter the blasted tournament on his own."

He turned his head to look at Harry. He couldn't help but smirk as he raked his eyes up and down Harry. "Potter, would you do me the honor of going to Hogsmede with me tomorrow?"

Harry blushed but nodded. "I would like that, Pucey, but if we're going to Hogsmede together I do think that you should call me Harry."

Adrian chuckled. "I will call you Harry if you call me Adrian, Harry. Now, let me walk you to your last class of the day which I do believe is Potions today."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "Yes, it is."

Adrian nodded and after grabbing Harry's school bag with one hand he wrapped his free hand and arm around Harry's small waist and guided him through the halls of Hogwarts. He didn't care that people were staring at him in shock and surprise. He didn't care that he could hear people whispering as he and Harry passed by them. All that he cared about was getting Harry to class and making sure that the boy he liked was there before he was late. He knew that he surprised everyone including Professor Snape when he walked Harry into the Potions classroom and to a free desk.

He glared at Draco Malfoy and then looked at Blaise Zabini and motioned the Slytherin boy to sit beside Harry. He gave a hard look to Blaise. "Make sure that nothing happens to Harry during today's class because if anything does whoever did it and you will both have to deal with me." He smiled at Harry before he walked out of the classroom with Professor Snape hot on his heels.

Once in the hallway he looked at his Head of House with hard eyes. "You will treat Harry with the respect he deserves not only because of who he is but because he is now with me, Professor. I will no longer stand to the side while you and others belittle him when he has done nothing to deserve it. You always tell us snakes that we can succeed if we are determined enough well I have finally succeeded in making Harry Potter mine and I will not allow you or anyone else to mess this up for me. Am I clear?"

Severus Snape couldn't help but smirk at one of his brightest Slytherins. He should have known that the bold young man would finally make a move on Harry Potter after he had caught his Slytherin watching Harry for the last year and a half. He nodded. "I'll make sure that your fellow Slytherins know to leave him alone, Adrian. Did something happen to make you even more protective of him than normal?"

Adrian scowled. "I caught some Slytherins and Gryffindors giving him hell about being a champion and things. I swear it isn't that hard to figure things out for yourself if you put the work into looking at all the facts. After I stepped in I asked him to Hogsmede tomorrow and he agreed. I'll let you get back to your class, Sir. I have some planning to do for tomorrow."

He walked away with a smile playing on his lips. He knew that he had been bold in asking Harry Potter out the way he had but he had been confident in himself that Harry would agree. He had succeeded in getting Harry to date him so his next goal was to marry Harry after the younger man graduated from Hogwarts. He had no doubt that he would succeed there too.

* * *

A/N 2: *snorts* That didn't go as planned... lmao... I did enjoy writing it though! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
